


The Stark and The Spider

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [13]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emily cares about Peter, Gen, M/M, Mummy Emily, Spideypool - Freeform, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily tracks down Peter Parker aka Spider-man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stark and The Spider

It had taken her five days to track him down. Considering she figured out Wade was Deadpool within two hours and that Matt was Dare Devil in six, this was a record. Not many managed to hide their identities from her. Still, Emily had to give it to the kid, he was pretty smart.

“Mind if I join you?” She asks the boy dressed in dark blue and red.

Spider-man jumps, spinning around, “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Emily shrugs, sitting on the ledge of the building.

“Creep up on me. I usually can tell when people are approaching.” He sounds confused.

Emily hums, “Not sure. In my defense I’ve been sneaking up on spies and assassins for years, so I’ve got quite a bit of practice.”

“Oh.”

“Please, sit.” She gestures to the spot next to her. Spider-man sits next to her. “You’ve been causing quite a stir here in New York.”

“I’m not hurting anyone.” He defends, “Just the guys who deserve it.”

Emily nods, “I know. But that isn’t what I was talking about. I’m talking about Peter Parker’s new invention of a tougher than steel synthetic web.”

Spider-man, or rather Peter Parker, freezes, “How did you-?”

“Find out?” Emily chuckles, shaking her head. Not looking away from the skyline, she answers, “Wasn’t easy, mind you. But the synthetic web was a giveaway.”

“Oh. Man…”

“I’m not going to tell.”

Peter looks at her, his face masked by his mask. “You won’t?”

“Nope. But I figured you could use a friend who knew both sides.”

They are silent for a while. Then Peter takes off his mask. “Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man.” He holds out a gloved hand.

She shakes his hand. “Emily Stark, agent of SHIELD.”

“Wait, you mean… as in… are you Tony Stark’s daughter?”

“Yup, I have a twin brother too, but he lives in London and works for the government.”

“Wow.”

“Indeed.” Emily stands, “I’ll let you get back to work. But afterwards, if you want, we can grab some drinks. I warn you though, I have a boyfriend who happens to be a spy, so don’t get any thoughts.”

“Yes ma’am!” Peter tugs his mask back on, “I’ll find you?”

“Sure.” Emily shrugs. “See ya at eight?”

“I’ll be there.” He shoots a web and flies off.

 

~ ST ~

 

Peter walks into the nice bar. He scans the room and quickly spots Emily near the back. “Hey.” He greets when he is close enough.

“Glad you made it.” She smiles warmly.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Emily waves her hand, “Ah, don’t worry. I’m well used to the hero’s odd hours.”

“With your dad and all?”

Emily nods, “Living with the Avengers makes for some rather interesting dinners to say the least.”

“What are they like?” Peter blurts, unable to help himself.

“Who? The Avengers?” At Peter’s nod, Emily answers, “They are an interesting bunch. Fun to be around. More like family now than anything else. My brother, Zac, hasn’t met them yet – nor have our boyfriends – but they will soon.”

“Boyfriends?” Peter perks up, only to duck his head. He shouldn’t be butting into Emily’s personal life, or that of her brother’s. They had only just met after all.

“Zac is gay.” Emily shrugs, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Asking questions is good. It means you are actively thinking.”

Peter tries, and fails, to hide his blush, “Oh… well, it’s just that I’ve got this crush on this guy and maybe if… ah forget it.”

Emily laughs, “Zac may not be able to give you advice, but I would be more than happy to help. Do live with three men when I’m in London, and the Avengers are all men except for Nat. I know a thing or two about men.”

Peter offers a hesitant smile, “Would you? I mean, you don’t have to. I wouldn’t wish to impose.”

“Trust me, I could use the normalcy.”

“Giving dating advice to a gay eighteen year old boy is normal?”

“I went on a date with my boyfriend and ended up stopping a robbery, disabled a bomb and then caught a mole at his work. Yeah, this is normal.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah.” Emily smirks, “Anyway, tell me about this guy of yours.”

“Well, I don’t know if you know him, but he goes by Deadpool.”

Emily raises an eyebrow, “The ‘merk with the mouth? Do you even know his real name?”

“Yeah, do you?”

“Wade Wilson.”

Peter blinks, “Oh, yeah, that’s him.”

Emily nods, “We’ve met.”

“Right, of course you have. Anyway, we meet a few months ago…”

 

~ ST ~

 

“Emily Stark.” Emily groggily answers.

 _“Hey Emily, sorry did I wake you?”_ A familiar voice asks.

“I would be lying if I said no, but it’s okay. What you need kid?”

_“I need help.”_

Emily sits up, “Spill.”

_“So I talked to Wade.”_

“Finally!”

_“And uh… he’s coming to pick me up in like ten minutes.”_

“And?”

_“I can’t do this! Oh god what was I thinking?”_

“Peter, clam down. Why are you scared?”

_“What if he doesn’t like me in… that way?”_

“Then you move on and find someone else.” Emily sighs, “Life is too short hoping that people will change.”

Peter sighs, _“Right. So I just have to wait and see. Great.”_

“If it helps, I think he likes you in the same way you like him.”

_“You do? How?”_

“Call it female intuition.”

 _“More like spy skills.”_ Peter mumbles.

Emily barks a laugh, “Right, well, I’m going to go back to sleep and you are going to enjoy your date.”

_“Okay, thank you Emily.”_

“No problem Peter.” She hangs up. Then quickly dials another number. “Wade.”

_“Hey Stark princess, what do you need? Make it quick though, I’ve got a date with Spidey.”_

“I know. And I’m calling to warn you Wade Wilson. You break this kid’s heart and I’ll tear out yours, healing factor be dammed.”

Wade gulps, _“Right.”_

“Be gentle with him Wade. He could very well be the one.”

Wade is silent for a minute, _“You think so?”_

“If anyone could fix that broken mind of yours, it would be him. You two were made for each other. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, no relationship is, but if you fight for it, everything will be worth it.”

_“Gee… thanks agent princess.”_

Emily snorts, “Don’t thank me yet. You still have to get through the first date.” She hangs up and promptly goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this story, comment below! I can easily write more if there is a wish for it.


End file.
